Holiday
by staaaciewebb
Summary: A girl goes to stay with her grandparents for a few months while the family is going through a nasty divorce. There she meets the members of Short Stack. Features Bradie Webb, Shaun Diviney and Andy Clemmensen. My first fic, plase read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Short Stack, or any of its members, nor do I own Christopher. All I own is my creativity, and Alex and Seth!**

**A/N – I am aware that this fic may not be accurate, but it is for entertainment only, and I don't really care if I get all of the facts right or not. This is my first fanfic, so enjoy, and please review! **

**Chapter One – Why Hello!**

Going to stay with my grandparents for the summer was going to be amazing. They lived in Budgewoi, right near the beach! They had moved since I last saw them, which was nearly twelve months ago, and apparently the house was beautiful. I had my own room, like always, and so did my twin brother Seth. He was also coming to stay, which was not unusual, considering we never went anywhere without each other. We had just turned eighteen, and we had just finished school. Finally!

My name is Alex, and I live with my Mum and brother in Adelaide. The family was going through a nasty divorce, and Mum decided it was best for Seth and I to go stay with her parents in New South Wales, just while things calmed down a little bit.

I was just finished packing my bag when I heard someone yelling my name from downstairs.

"Alexandra," my brother yelled, using my full name. "We are going to miss our plane if you don't hurry your ass up!"

"I'm coming for fuck sake!" I yelled back at him. I could almost hear my mother sigh at my language. I grabbed my bags and my guitar case, turned around and looked at my room for the last time, and shut off my light before making my way downstairs to my waiting, and very impatient brother, who was very eager to get out of the state.

We got to the airport, and boarded our plane with minutes to spare. The flight was long and boring. We stopped off at Melbourne for an hour, so Seth and I went for a wonder in search of proper food. When we finally got to Budgewoi, our grandparents were there waiting for us. I ran up to them, and hugged them tightly. It had been so long since I had seen them! Seth didn't run, but he had a huge grin on his face. Grandad put his arm around Seth's shoulders and we walked to the car.

"How have you been?" Gran asked us on the way to the car.

"Yeah, it's been a little hectic, but I have been good," Seth answered, swapping my guitar case from one hand to the other.

"What about you Alex darling?" Gran asked me.

I avoided eye contact, but answered, "Yeah, I've been good." Grandad must have known I was lying from the look on his face, but he didn't say anything. He knew me like that.

We got in the car, and took off, headed for the new house. When we pulled into the driveway, a smile spread across my face. It really was beautiful. It was like a two storey cottage, with a cobblestone path, and a white picket fence. The house next door was also beautiful. I saw a guitar leaning on their front porch, and made a mental note to acquaint myself with the owner.

When we were settled in to our new rooms, I took a look around the house. The inside was as beautiful as the outside. There was seashells stuck to the walls, and family pictures hung up everywhere. I noticed that there were only a few with my Dad in them. There rest were pretty much just Seth and me, with some of our Mum.

"Alex!" I heard Gran calling from downstairs. The smell of pasta wafted up the stairs.

"Coming!" I called, with a huge grin. I hadn't eaten since Melbourne, and I was _starving_! I looked at a clock in the hall and saw it was 6o'clock. No wonder I was hungry!

I rounded the corner into the kitchen saw the bowls on the table. There were six, even though there were only four of us. Grandad saw my confused look.

"The boys from next door are eating with us," he explained with a smile. "I hope that is okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said, still confused. No one had said anything about boys next door, but it would be good to have someone else around, other than just my grandparents, and well Seth of course, but he was like a second half of me, and didn't count!

"So who are these boys?" I asked, taking a seat at the table. The pasta smelled _delicious_, but out of manners, I didn't start eating until everyone was seated.

"Their names are Andy and Bradie, and they are late," Gran said, looking at the clock. As soon as she had said Andy and Bradie, my mind started racing. It couldn't actually be _the_ Andy and Bradie, could it? But they did live here, my mind reminded me.

I was interrupted with Gran exclaiming, "Here they come!" and sure enough, my suspicions were confirmed when I saw Bradie Webb and Andy Clemmensen making their way up the cobblestone path.

**A/N first chapter done! What do you think? I hope you liked it! Hope it wasn't torture to get through! Please review! It would make me a VERY happy girl! Hope it wasn't too slow! Please let me know if it was for future references! I just noticed that I used exclamation marks quite a lot there!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N here is the second chapter! Please review, it would mean so much to me! **

**Disclaimer: I **_**still **_**do not own any of the members of Short Stack, much to my disappointment :(**

**Chapter two – Is This Really Happening?**

I looked up into the beautiful brown eyes I had been dreaming of seeing my whole life. I was completely speechless. Bradie Webb was standing in my kitchen! So was Andy Clemmensen, was I dreaming? I must have been.

"Hi, I'm Bradie," Bradie said, holding out his hand, and I just stared at it. He lowered his hand awkwardly. I snapped out of my little trace, recovering from the shock a little.

"Sorry," I said, looking up at him. "I'm Alexandra, but please call me Alex." This time I held out my hand, and he took it. My heart started racing as soon as he touched me. This could _not_ be happening!

"Bradie, stop hogging the pretty girl," said someone from behind him. I took my hand from Bradie's, and blushed a deep red. Andy pushed Bradie out of the way and held his hand out to me. I took it straight away this time.

"Hi, I'm Andy," he said. "But I think you already know that." He smiled and I blushed even more. I gave him a sheepish smile.

Seth had emerged from his room, and was now seated at the table. Gran cleared her throat, and I turned and seated myself next to Seth. Bradie sat opposite me, and Andy sat at the end next to Bradie.

The pasta was great, so there wasn't much talk at the table. I was still extremely embarrassed at the ordeal that just went down. I still couldn't believe two thirds of Short Stack lived next door to my grandparents!

After tea was over, we all went outside and Grandad lit a fire. He passed around some beers, and we just sat there and talked. I sat with Seth, not talking at all. I was quite a shy person, plus I was star stuck, so I just sat there drinking my beer. After about an hour, Seth had gone off with Andy, and I was sitting there by myself, just staring at the fire. I was distracted from my thoughts by someone sitting down next to me. I looked over to see Bradie also staring at the fire. I felt my cheeks burn red as I remembered the incident of our meeting.

"Are you okay, you seem quiet," he asked after a moment, still staring at the fire.

It took me a moment to answer, but I eventually got out, "I'm just a quiet person," also staring into the fire. He turned to look at me, which I saw out of the corner of my eye. I didn't look at him; I just kept staring at the fire, hoping he didn't notice the red glow of my cheeks.

After a little while, I heard footsteps behind me, so I turned to see Seth, holding out a beer for me. I took it gratefully. I had finished mine quite a while ago, but nerves froze me in place. I had dreamed my entire life of meeting these guys, and now we were drinking together in my grandparents' backyard. It was absolutely crazy, and totally ridiculous, I realised, that I was not even socialising. I turned to Bradie and said, "I've been so rude, I'm sorry." He turned to me, clearly surprised I had said anything.

"Its fine, I can tell you're shy, so am I," he admitted, grinning.

"But at least you're not rude as hell!" I said, smiling a little, but blushing also. I was quite the blushing type.

"You're not rude!" he said, smiling that smile of his that made my heart melt.

"Oh whatever, I'm not going to argue!" I said, giving up. I realised I was no longer embarrassed, it was quite easy to talk to Bradie.

"Good, because I would have won!" I just smiled into the fire, and thought, _my life is great!_ "Do you want another beer?" he asked, beginning to stand.

"No thanks," I said. "I only just turned eighteen, and I'm not used to drinking so much, I will probably wake with a hangover, even though I'm not even drunk!"

"Ha, okay then!" he said, going to retrieve a drink for himself. Just then, someone came up behind me and whispered "Boo!" in my ear and made me jump. I turned to see Seth behind me, a half-finished beer in his hand.

"Asshole," I said to him as he took a seat on the ground next to me. He just burst into laughter. I rested my head on his shoulder and stared into the fire. He put his arm around me and sighed.

"This is crazy," I said, looking up at him.

"I know," he replied, taking a mouthful of his drink.

"Do you think Gran and Grandad have any idea who they are?"

"They have no clue," was all he said. I laughed and then yawned. I closed my eyes, and fell asleep resting against my brother.

I woke in my room to the sun streaming through my window. Seth must have carried me up, I decided. My head hurt like hell, and I felt like absolute shit. I had a hangover, just like I had said to Bradie the night before.

I stumbled down stairs to see Grandad sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper. I sat down next to him and put my head in my hands.

"You look tired," he said, looking up at me from his newspaper."

"Ugh, why did you let me drink so much last night?" I groaned.

"Don't blame me, blame your brother!" he defended himself, turning back to his paper.

"Speaking of which," I said, getting up to pour myself some coffee. "Where _is_ Seth?"

"He went out somewhere with Andy from next door," he said absently, obviously paying more attention to his article than to me.

"Oh," was all I said. They seemed to be hitting it off. Well it was good he had another guy around, it was normally just me and him, and he seemed to get bored a lot. I took my coffee up to my room, and snuggled in under the covers when my phone vibrated on my bedside table. I picked it up and read it.

_Hey it's Bradie. Your brother gave me your number, hope that is okay! Just wondering how you were feeling, you seemed pretty out of it last night.. :)_

I felt a smile on my lips as I slid the "_slide to reply" _icon on my phone.

_Haha I don't mind! Yeh I feel pretty crap :(_

I hit send, and no more than three minutes later, my phone buzzed in my lap.

_Yeh, hangovers are the worst :( but I hope you are feeling well enough to hang with me today? :)_

I felt a huge grin on my face. Bradie Webb wanted to hang out with me! Could this really be happening? I was lost in my thoughts when I realised I hadn't replied. I quickly typed:

_Of course I am! Just name the place and time! :)_

I was getting out of bed when my phone buzzed again.

_How about the end of the driveway, whenever you are ready? :)_

My heart started racing!

_Just let me have a quick shower! I will text you when I'm done! :D_

I squealed and jumped out of bed, nearly spilling coffee everywhere. I jumped into a shower, my mind racing with thoughts of brown eyes and a beautiful smile.

**A/N – Let me know what you think! As you can probably tell, I'm TOTALLY making this up as I go!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three – Friends?**

As soon as I got out of the shower and had spent about twenty-five minutes getting ready, including fifteen minutes straightening my super curly hair, I got my phone and typed:

_I'm ready if you are! :)_

I got a reply practically straight away saying:

_Meet you at the driveway! _

So I made my way downstairs wearing black skinnies and a red and purple plaid top, open over a black singlet, and my long reddish-brown, straightened hair hanging half-way down my back.

"Heading out?" Gran asked from behind the kitchen bench.

"Yeah, I'm meeting Bradie," I said, blushing, but hiding my face so she couldn't see.

"Do you know when you are going to be home?" she asked, smiling. I could tell she hoped Bradie and I would become friends. She had always thought I spend too much time locked up in my room when I came to visit.

"No, but I have my phone," I said, grabbing an apple out of the bowl, and heading outside.

"Take your time!" she called after me, and I could tell by her voice that she was smiling. I, too, smiled to myself, and that smile grew when I saw Bradie at the end of his driveway.

"Hi," he said when he saw me.

"Hi yourself," I said back to him, taking a bite out of the apple.

"You look better than you did last night!" he exclaimed, walking towards me.

"Well I feel better after taking that shower, but my head is still killing me." We walked closer to each other, until we were standing just feet apart.

"So what do you want to do today?" he asked, looking down at me. I hadn't noticed how tall he was during our first meeting, but he practically towered over me. Okay, that was a _slight_ exaggeration, but he was tall.

"I dunno what do _you_ want to do?" I asked him, taking another bite of the apple. Bradie rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be difficult!"

Fifteen minutes later we were at the local park, sitting on the swings, just casually chatting.

"So how often do you normally stay with your Grandparents?" he asked me.

"Well it's been a year since I saw them last, but that's because of the divorce. Before that Seth and I would normally come down every school holidays," I replied, looking at him. I was comfortable with him around now, unlike the night before. You just had to get over the shock, and then he was just the average guy next door.

"Divorce?" he questioned, and I realised he had no idea what I was talking about.

"Uh, yeah," I said, looking down. "My parents just got divorced, it was kind of messy."

"Alex, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry," he said, looking over at me. I didn't say anything, I was afraid I might start crying. All of a sudden his hand was under my chin, lifting my face up so I was looking at him. "Are you okay?" he asked, his expression full of worry. My heart started racing.

"I'm fine," I eventually said, smiling. But he wasn't fooled; the look of worry stayed there the entire time we were together.

We decided to go to the beach, and look at the rock pools. Things like that seemed to entertain Bradie. When I hadn't spoken in a while, Bradie turned to me.

"Are you okay Alex?" he asked me. I looked up at him, and the worry had intensified. This man that I had known for less than a day, _and_ who was the drummer in a famous band, cared so much for me. How was that possible?

"I'm fine Bradie," I replied, smiling. When he saw that the smile was genuine, a smile broke out on his face also. He showed me a few things in the rock pools, and I found I was enjoying myself. After the incident I the park, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about my father. There was a lot bottled up inside, stuff I hadn't told _anyone_. Not even Seth.

"Wow, this stuff is all so interesting!" I said to Bradie, examining the habitat of a starfish.

"Yeah, it's always been a hobby of mine," he told me, crouching down next to me. "Ever since I was little."

We had been together all day, and the sun was slowly setting over the water. I looked up at the sunset, thinking it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Bradie noticed what I was looking at and said, "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen," I said, not talking my eyes off the horizon.

"I could say the same, but not when you are sitting here in comparison," he said, looking down at me. I looked up at him, into those chocolate brown eyes, and knew he was something special. And then all of a sudden, the front of my singlet was soaking wet. I looked down and notice Bradie's hand in the water. A huge grin broke across his face.

"You didn't," I said, trying to stop myself from smiling.

"I think you will find that I, in fact, did," he said, eyeing me. Purposefully, I reached my hand down into the water, and splashed him, drenching his shirt also. Slowly he looked down at his wet t-shirt, and then back up at me.

"You're dead!" was all he said. I was on my feet running, but he was fast, and caught up with me. Grabbing me from around the waist, he pulled me into the waves. I screamed at the chilly water, and turned to face him. He was smiling, and I put my foot behind his leg, and he fell flat on his ass, straight into the water. He looked up at me and put his hand out for me to help him up. I took his hand in mine and he pulled me down with him, much to my surprise. I screamed on the way down, and got a mouthful of salty water! I sat up choking and laughing, my wet hair everywhere. Bradie brushed it away from my face, and realised how curly it actually was.

"Holy shit your hair is curly!" he exclaimed. "It wasn't like that at the start of the day."

"Leave my hair alone!" I cried, prying his hands from my hair, which was strangling me.

"I didn't say anything bad about it!" he said, getting up.

"Yes, well I try not to get it wet, or else it pretty much comes alive!" I said, as Bradie hesitantly held his hand out to me. I took it, after promising not to pull him down, and he pulled me to my feet.

"Well _I_ like it curly," he said, and I blushed and smiled. We walked over to where our stuff was, and I bent down to retrieve my phone from my bag.

"Shit," I said when I saw the screen. I had seventeen missed calls from Gran, and several messages.

"What is it?" Bradie asked, kneeling down next to me. I showed him the screen, and excused myself to return the calls.

Gran answered on the first ring.

"Alex, where in God's name are you?" she asked, clearly angry about me not answering my phone. _And 'hi' to you too,_ I thought.

"I'm at the beach with Bradie," I said. "Remember, I told you I was going to be hanging out with him this morning."

"Well I've been trying to ring you."

"Yes, I realise that," I said in an angry tone. "I have been in the water, and I left my phone on the beach, so it wouldn't get wet."

"Well I need you to come home," she said. She seemed upset.

"Gran, is everything okay?"

"Yes Alex, but you need to come home now." She hung up. I stared down at the phone in my hand. It had been expensive, nearly $800, but my Dad hadn't let me get it, and so I bought it behind his back. He thought iPhones were pointless.

I walked back over to where Bradie was standing.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me when I was in hearing range.

"Yeah, everything's fine, but I have to go home," I answered, putting my phone in my back pocket and starting to gather up my things. Bradie started doing the same.

Just then my phone in my back pocked buzzed. I took it out and saw a message from Seth.

_Where have you been all day?_

I quickly typed a response saying:

_With Bradie. Be home soon._

Bradie and I took off for home and arrived ten minutes later. During that time, I received another text from Seth. It simply read:

;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four - **

When we arrived home, Gran was sitting at the table with Seth, but Grandad was nowhere to be seen. I walked over to them, with Bradie staying at the door.

"Alex, why are you all wet?" Gran asked me. I looked down at my clothes, I had completely forgotten about it.

"Oh, um, we were at the beach," I responded, motioning to Bradie standing behind me. I saw Seth stifle a laugh and I glared at him. He was always giving me shit about guys, but the truth was, he didn't like me having a boyfriend.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Gran, where's Grandad?" I asked, looking around and seeing him nowhere.

"That's why I needed you to come home," she said, and panic rose up in my chest.

'Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

"He is at the hospital," Gran said calmly.

"WHAT?" I screeched. "Why? What the fuck is going on?" when Gran wouldn't answer anything, I turned to Seth, my eyes pleading.

"He fell over and broke his arm," he explained, getting up and walking over to me. "But he is fine Alex." he put his arms around me, but I was frozen in shock. I had been playing in the water, laughing and enjoying myself, while my Grandad was in the hospital.

"Why is everybody here?" I asked, pulling back from Seth. "Why isn't everyone at the hospital?" tears were making their way down my face. I was so scared.

"We were worried about you," Gran said, still calm. How was she so calm? Why wasn't she freaking out like me?

"Well lets go then," I said, and Gran got up. Grandad was at the hospital alone all because _I _was too busy to check my phone. I turned around to see Bradie still standing at the door way. I had completely forgotten about him.

"Alex, I am so sorry," he begun, but I cut him off by placing my finger over his mouth.

"This wasn't your fault, so don't apologise," I said to him. By this time Gran and Seth had left, probably waiting in the car. I got out my phone and texted Seth.

_You two go, I will find my own way to the hospital. I don't want to keep you waiting any longer._

I turned back to Bradie. He looked down at me, the concern from before back in his eyes.

"Did they go to the hospital?" he asked me, his voice gentle.

"Yeah, I told Seth I would walk," I told him, this man that I had known for one day, and I trusted completely.

"It's a long walk," he said, brushing my still wet hair from my face.

"I don't really care," I said, shivering from his touch. He noticed.

"You should change out of these wet clothes before you get sick," he said. "And I am driving you to the hospital, no questions asked." I felt a smile on my lips as I agreed, and he left to go change himself. Bradie Webb. Bradie fucking Webb! This could not be happening. Bradie Webb was driving me to the hospital. Crazy!

I went upstairs to change, and came downstairs wearing denim shorts and a purple hoodie. I grabbed my keys and phone, and headed outside to find Bradie waiting for me on the front steps. I smiled when I saw him.

"Took you long enough," he said in a joking tone.

"I'm a girl, it's kind of a rule!" I said, nudging him. We walked to his car, and he held his door open for me.

"Thank you Mr Webb," I said, getting in.

"You're welcome Miss.. Uh," he paused, not knowing my last name.

"Wayland," I said to him. "Well technically it's Bower, but I took my Mum's last name after, well, after everything," I said, putting my head down. I didn't know why it got me so upset.

"Alexandra Wayland, I like that," he said, getting in the driver's seat.

"Thanks," I said, smiling. Bradie Webb just said he liked my name. Was this really happening?

As we drove to the hospital, Bradie told me about his friends, and I told him about mine.

"So, what is it like being famous?" I asked him, and he looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he said, putting his hands in the air, but quickly placing them back on the wheel. I just shook my head. "It's no different _to not _being famous, but people know my name, and I get to do the thing I love most in the world everyday, and I get to do it with hundreds of people watching me."

"Oh, but it's not different at all!" I laughed. And then I looked at him, with serious eyes.

He saw me looking and said "What?"

"Nothing," I said, and when he raised his eyebrows, I added "You just make me happy, you make me laugh and forget." to this he said nothing, he just smiled.

When we arrived at the hospital, I went to the desk and asked for Edward Wayland, and the lady pointed me to the room my Grandad was staying in. I rushed in to find him with Gran and Seth, laughing and playing around.

"Ah, Alex, nice of you to join us!" Grandad laughed when he saw me. I looked down and saw his left arm was in a cast. I ran over to him and knelt down at his side.

"I'm so sorry Grandad," I said to him, taking his right hand in mine.

"Oh don't apologise sweetheart," he said. "Its fine, I'm fine!"

"But I didn't even know you were hurt," I said, tears threatening in my eyes.

"Alex, none of this is your fault, you were having fun with a friend, which is _exactly _what I have been trying to get you to do since you started staying with us," he said, glancing at Bradie. "Its just a little fracture, and I will be fine. I'm only still in here because the pain pills make me drowsy!" at this I smiled. That was Grandad, always joking.

"As long as you're okay," I said to him.

"I'm fine honey," he said, putting his good hand on the side of my face. "You go have fun." I looked back at Bradie, who smiled at me.

"Are you sure?" I asked Grandad, turning back to him.

"If you don't leave right now, I will call the nurse to kick you out," he smiled.

I smiled back and said "Okay, okay, I'm leaving!" I stood up, and bent over to kiss him on the head.

"Do you guys mind if I catch a ride with you?" Seth asked Bradie, and I knew what he was trying to do. He wanted to make sure Bradie wasn't trying anything on me.

"Sure, it's fine with me," Bradie said, turning to me for an answer.

"Yeah," was all I said, glowering at my brother. He just looked at me with steady eyes. It made me angry that he didn't trust me, but it also felt good to know he was looking out for me.

"Great!" Seth said, and we made our way to the car. The ride home was quiet. I sat in the passenger seat, while Seth was sitting in the back, and Bradie drove.

When we were finally home, Seth practically dragged me inside, so I didn't even get to thank Bradie.

"What the hell?" I exploded as soon as the door was closed behind us.

"What?" he cried, looking at me with "innocence".

"You know _exactly _what!" I cried back. "You, not letting me be alone with Bradie."

"That was _not_ what I was trying to do," he defended, looking at me. I glared at him, and he added, "Okay, maybe it was what I was trying to do."

"Why?" I asked him, putting my keys and phone on the bench. "Why don't you trust me?"

"Alex," he said, walking over to me. "It's _him_ I don't trust."

"But you don't even know him," I said, turning to face him.

"Yeah but I know his type. Crazy rock star with ten girlfriends," he responded, pure worry in his eyes. He was just trying to look out for me.

"Bradie is different Seth," I told him, and the look on my face must have been genuine, because he loosened up a little bit.

"How do you know that?" he questioned.

"I just.." I paused, not knowing what to say. "I just _feel_ it," I finished with a smile on my face.

"You really like this kid," Seth said, and it wasn't a question. Sometimes he knew what I was feeling better than I did.

"Yeah, I really do."

An hour later, I was lying in bed watching _Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen_ when my phone buzzed on my bedside table. I rolled over and looked at the screen. It was from Bradie.

_Hey I'm sorry if I woke you, but I just wanted you to know that I had a really great today :)_

A huge grin instantly spread across my face, I slid the bar at the bottom of the screen and typed in a reply.

_No, I'm normally up at 2am o.O haha, but I had a really great time too! Sorry about before though, I didn't really have time to say goodbye, with my brother dragging my ass into the house and all._

I hit send, and snuggled back up under the covers. My eyes eventually closed, and when they opened again, the credits were rolling. I looked down at my phone and saw that I had two messages. I also saw that it was 4.30. I slid the bar at the bottom of the screen to open the messages, and saw one it was sent at 2.17am, an the other at 2.51am. Fuck you sleep.

The first message read

_Oh same here haha. No not really, but I couldn't stop thinking about you. That's okay! I would probably do the same thing if I had a sister who was hanging out with me all day, if that makes sense :s haha. _

And the second said

_Well I am guessing you fell asleep, either that or you don't like me as much as I am hoping you do. I really hope it was the first one.. And I'm babbling.. Over text.. O.o Well anyway.. I hope you see this in the morning._

_Goodnight beautiful.. x_

He called me beautiful. He said he hoped I liked him. Well I _did_ like him. _A LOT!_

I fell asleep with my phone in my hand and a smile on my face.


	5. A message from me!

**Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't been updating :( I've been really busy lately. The next chapter is almost done! I just want you to know that I haven't given up on any of my stories, but I **_**am **_**experiencing some writers block :( so if you have some ideas, it would be muchly appreciated! I have a few little surprises up my sleeves! You may or may not like it! Hahah! But anyway, please give me some ideas, and once again, I am REALLY sorry it has taken me so long to update! **

**Xoxo **

**Stacie!**


End file.
